


bts oneshots

by yngbldmyg



Category: bts
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, oneshots, taegi - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yngbldmyg/pseuds/yngbldmyg
Summary: I'm trying to do a whole 30 days of bts oneshots, I'm very excited for what will come of this. I want to improve my writing skills and give myself deadlines to work with. I may not publish daily, but I will try my best to write one daily.—i'll be skipping an update on January 18th because of technical difficulties. It'll be on Wattpad with the same username as I have here if you still want to read it.





	1. taegi-perfect

A light feeling washes over me as I brush wavy hair out of his closed eyes. This moment was perfect, there was no way it could've been improved. His soft features made the butterflies trapped in my stomach flutter. A tear slipped down my cheek in complete contentment. My mind swarmed with happy memories of me and my loving partner. 

We walk past running children play tag with our fingers interlaced. My wrinkled eyes met his with a rectangular smile taking up the rest of my face. He giggled and tore his gaze away from my own and towards the ground. I loved moments like these where we could just enjoy things in the moment. Although we love our job, it was nice to leave the stress of composing and perfecting songs in the studio for a change. 

After a long day in the park, we came home to watch a movie together. It was an amazing way to end a perfect night. He put on a movie that we had no intent in actually watching as I grabbed a blanket. I sat in the corner of the couch with him sitting next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder as I pulled the blanket over us. He sighed softly while I wrapped my arm around his waist. His breathing slowly evened out while I smiled at his sleeping form. 

Today was amazing, it couldn't have been better. As I look into our future I see so many more moments like these. He is my sleeping beauty, I am his prince. We may have our ups and downs, but we will live happily ever after.


	2. yoonmin-I promise

I looked at the road ahead of us that seemed to be never ending. My hand rested on the gear shift, prepared to change gears if needed. My boyfriend's hand laid above my own while he slept soundly in the passenger seat. The gas light began flashing so I pulled over at the conveniently placed gas station in the middle of nowhere. 

I climbed out of the car and pumped the gas into it, tapping my foot impatiently. It was pitch black outside apart from the faint lights above my head. I stood there for another minute or so and inserted my card into the slot once the amount of gas was sufficient enough. I stepped back into the car where my boyfriend began stirring in his seat, smiling happily in my presence. I fluffed his hair and giggled as he slapped my arm playfully. "stopp~" he whined sleepily, blinking his eyes open. 

"No thanks, i'll pass." I answered, starting to tickle his sides. He giggled unwillingly, squirming and kicking at me. 

"Please yoongi, i'm begging you!" He screamed desperately. 

"Oh, fine. But you have to stay up." I replied, ceasing the tickling. Jimin didn't protest, but crossed his arms and huffed. I starting driving and our hands returned to their original places. It was calm, we were happy, and i couldn't ask for more. I would be content if i were to die tonight, with my boyfriend by my side. 

We drove for about 3 more miles without seeing any other cars. Until we passed another car that looked similar to ours. I glanced over to it for what seemed to be a split-second, but that split-second was the one that changed it all.

The car began swerving uncontrollably, i wasn't paying attention to how i was maneuvering the steering wheel. I'd turned it the slightest bit too far, but that slightest bit would change our whole lives. My arm instinctively swung in front of my boyfriend to keep him from being too badly injured but would that really matter. 

The car began flipping; once, twice, three times, before it'd landed upside down. I finally recovered from the sudden shock and whiplash due to the crash and turned towards jimin. His breathing was gasping and heavy. I climbed out of the car window after i'd gotten rid of the remaining glass, tears running down my face. I smashed the glass on what was left of the passenger door, taking his fragile body out of the car.

He was bleeding in a variety of places, i removed my shirt and teared it, covering his wounds in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Hey, jiminie. Are you okay?" i asked him as calm as possible. 

"Of course, dont worry about me yoongichii." jimin grunted out painfully, coughing up some blood. 

"Jiminie...no" I gasped as I scrambled to retrieve my phone from the mangled car. I dialed 911 quickly but a computerized female voice replied back to me 'no service.' "no..no...no...it can't be!" I began to panic. I ran back over to jimin's body laying on the ground. "Babe....it'll be ok." i told jimin, but in reality was trying to reassure myself. 

"Yoongichii, you don't have to lie to me. I'm not going to survive through this. But you will. Promise me you will live your life to the fullest, don't cry for me. Move on, i will meet you again when the time is right." jimin spoke softly, not because he was trying to stay calm, but because he was losing the remaining oxygen left in his lungs. He blinked his eyes shut as his breathing became more and more shallow until it was no more. 

"I...I......Jimin....I promise" I whispered under my breath as I stroked his pale face. My boyfriend was gone, I couldn't believe it. My other half was gone, just like that and it was all my fault. I choked on my sobs. I screamed my lungs out, punching the ground in anger.  
—  
A car had eventually driven by that night and picked me up. They let me put jimin's lifeless body in the backseat. I thanked them too many times to count. I asked them so many times how I could ever repay them. They insisted that there was nothing to repay them for. They took me to the hospital, i wasn't badly injured but as i'd already known they told me jimin was gone; for good. 

I'd refused to become depressed, i promised him i wouldn't. Turns out, the person who'd picked me up became my best friend. Ever since the accident they were there for me. To this day I still believe I am in debt with my savior and only best friend, kim seokjin.


	3. vmin-my dying words (pt.1)

If you’re reading this, then im already dead. Sorry about this, i had no choice. I held on as long as i could and the remaining thread broke under the weight. This was my fate from the very beginning. My heart shattered long ago. If you were somehow one of the few that cared, this isn’t your fault. Let’s get to the point; I’m fat and ugly and don’t deserve anything rather than death. The ones that do care, please stop. I’m not worth the tears or the sadness. Don’t waste anything you have on me. Don’t have a funeral, that would be much too expensive. 

To the remaining family members who give a ****: Thanks for accepting me the way I am—gay and all. The family reunions won’t be any different, I swear. I’ll still be attending each and every one. 

To the remaining friends who haven’t already given up on me: I’m sorry you had to deal with all those emotional breakdowns. I appreciated every time you invited me over to your house, although I never attended and turned down your offers. I promise I’ll come to every single one in the future. Every joke you wish I could hear, I heard it just fine. Every time you wish I could’ve seen that trick you were practicing for hours, I cheered you on every step of the way. I couldn’t ask for a better bunch of friends. 

To all the teachers who bothered to deal with me: I’m sorry I never got to tell you how much you meant to me. I know I wasn’t the best student, but as you know now I had enough on my plate already. You didn’t overwork me, I was plenty overworked already. I know you saw me every time I was sobbing while everybody else was having fun. I understand why you didn’t come talk to me, I wouldn’t have talked to me if I were you either. Class won’t be any different without my sarcastic remarks, trust me. 

And finally to my perfectly imperfect boyfriend, kim taehyung: I know how much you’ll miss me. I’m sorry I left you like this. I still wish I were there in your arms, but trust me it was for the best. If I stayed any longer I would’ve dragged you down with me. I will still be there holding your hand as you walk down the sidewalk. If you can ever move on, please do. If you meet someone new, I beg that you go with them. There’s no reason to linger on little ole me. 

—Park Jimin


	4. the eternal bond

where r u?—taetae  
jinnie—Im nearly there tae, be patient.  
well hurry ur *** up—taetae   
jinnie—keep talking and i’ll just take  
a flight right back home.  
.......—taetae  
jinnie—That’s what I thought *****

I sat impatiently in a tall chair as I sipped on my nearly finished hot chocolate. I would finally be able to meet my internet friend after years of online bonding. We were planning to do this for forever but just never found the time for it. So once we both had a whole weekend of no plans, kim seokjin found the first plane that would fly him all the way to my hometown.   
Some may say “oh, he’s not your actual friend you’ve never seen each other in person” well to that I say **** you. I instantly bonded with him over our similar interests and we’ve stuck with each other through thick and thin. He was there when none of my “actual” friends were. I could trust him with my life, he knows more about me than I do. You may not understand why, and I don’t expect you to until you bond with someone over the internet for years of your life.   
I snapped out of my thoughts when a large pair of hands covered my eyes and said “guess who?” in a familiar voice. I smiled so big that I thought my cheeks would tear open.   
“jinnie?” I asked with hope laced in my words, is this even real i thought to myself. He moved his arms to hang loosely around my neck, in attempt to give me a hug. I jumped out of my seat and tackled him in a gigantic bear hug with tears running down my face. This has already turned into the best day of my life. I couldn’t ask for more, this was what I wanted for years. I sobbed for hours just thinking about this very moment and it was finally happening.   
We swayed back and forth for what felt like seconds, but was nearly half an hour. I still don’t think it was long enough to satisfy my heart. The people in the coffee shop may have given us weird looks but I wouldn’t know because it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I could share the rest of our weekend with you, but it was far too personal and dear to my heart. But it was the best time of my life, I am still speechless that this ever happened to me and I see many more visits in the near future.


	5. namjin-enough

I knock on the door of my spouse’s studio desperately, tears beginning to run down my face. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I close my eyes, trying to block the river from leaving my tear ducts. My attempt failed but I continued to keep my eyes closed, beginning to regret my decision in ever coming here. 

“Hello, what do you-” the familiar voice called from the now opened door, stopping mid-sentence. He immediately pulled me into a comforting hug, although he was still unaware of the situation. I hugged him back, now sobbing into his soft sweater he’d gotten earlier in the week. 

“Im sorry joonie, I shouldn’t have even come to bother you about this. You still have your mixtape to worry about.” I told him, tears still falling down my face. I began to walk away but Namjoon grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the hug. He then took me inside the room and closed the door to maintain privacy. He awkwardly wobbled us over to his rolling chair and sat down, having me sit in his lap. 

“What’s wrong princess?” Namjoon said wiping my face rid of the previous tears. Then he placed a kiss on my right temple, keeping his forehead against the side of my head. 

“I just...I’ve been in the process of making a new solo song as you know, and I’ve been thinking.” I began, interrupting my sentence with a sniffle “that maybe my first one was just a fluke, that my vocals just aren’t enough for our armys...” 

“Jin, do you know what I say about that? I think that your new solo song will be absolutely amazing and even better than your first. Do you know why I think that? Because you are enough, more than enough. for me, for our armys, and even for yourself. You are a very talented idol that deserves each and every piece of love and support that you get for your vocals, and in my opinion, even more.” Namjoon tells me, running his fingers through my hair with a cute smile on his face. 

Now the tears that had previously been ones of sadness, are now tears of complete and utter joy. My boyfriend is the most loving, caring person that i’ve ever met. “Do you really think so?” I asked him curiously, a smile now hinting on my own face. 

“Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t think the very best of you. You are my one and only babe~” Namjoon spoke from the very bottom of his heart. I could never ask for anyone better. 

“I love you so much joonie.” I told him putting my hands on his cheeks, smiling happily. 

“I love you too jinnie.” Namjoon replied lovingly, pecking my nose sweetly. “You will always be enough.”


	6. yoonmin-what if? (pt.1)

“I just like him so much…” I said with a small flustered smile on my face. It was true, I had recently been talking to somebody online and we were getting along really well. We have been talked for weeks already and I couldn’t ignore my growing feelings. 

“Why don’t you just tell him that then? I’m sure he feels the same way.” Seokjin suggested, shrugging. 

“But what if he doesn’t? What if he ignores me and never talks to me again?” I spoke my mind worriedly, hoping what he said was right. My heart was practically coming out of my chest as I imagined all of the outcomes of the situation at hand. 

“Don’t be stupid. If he doesn’t see what’s right in front of him, then I don’t think he deserves you anyways. You’re too good for someone like that. But based on what you’ve told me about him, he sounds like an amazing person.” Seokjin scolded me for thinking the worst. 

I stared at the closed door of my bedroom thoughtfully, what’s the worst that could happen? I could list so many things but I pushed them to the back of my head. Think about all the good things that could happen. He could feel the same way towards me. He could fly out just to see me. He could comfort me when I’m sad. 

Even if he doesn’t feel the same towards me, he could still be there for me as a friend. A best friend even. I doubt he’d throw away our whole friendship just like that. Like Jin said, he is an amazing person and wouldn’t do that to me. He’s too good to me, I swear. He’s the best friend I could ever have. I can’t believe he still deals with my constant obsessing over Yoongi. 

I may not get to have Yoongi all to myself. But I’m sure that he will always stay my friend. Along with Seokjin and everybody else that’s close to me; because that’s what friends are for.


	7. taekook-drunk texts

I love you b***hhhh, I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you b****hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Jungkook

Are you drunk?-Taehyung

No wayyyyyyyyyy, dont be silly-Jungkook

Jungkook where are you at??-Taehyung

*gasp* adAM-Jungkook

Jungkook I swear to god where are you?-taehyung

Hurricane katrina? More like hurricane tortilla!-Jungkook

Hey it’s namjoon, I’m taking him back to the dorms now-”Jungkook”  
Oh ok thanks joon-Taehyung

Im gonna give him his phone back now-”jungkook”

I smell like beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeffff-Jungkook  
yea i bet you do kooks-Taehyung

AHHH stOP I could’ve dropped my croissANT-Jungkook

Oh you’re gonna be in a world of pain in the morning, I can already tell…-taehyung

Oh i sure hope so ;)-jungkook

Oh, jungkook...dear child,,how did I ever fall in love with you-Taehyung

Ooooooohh look we’re almost back at the dormsssss-Jungkook

Ok kooks, well I’m gonna go get everything you’ll need once you get here. I’ll see you soon-Taehyung  
Awww okkkkk ;-;-Jungkook


	8. taekook-his

His face is the most perfect thing i’ve ever seen. How do I even begin. Taehyung is my life, my anchor. I wouldn’t be the way I am now without him being in my life. I don’t deserve him but he makes me feel like I deserve him and even more. 

His hair might be any normal hair, with any normal hairstyle. But it is what I push out of his face when he needs validation. It is what I play with absentmindedly to calm my nerves, and it is what I love to see change and vary in styles and colors. 

His eyes may seem to be dull, but they are what I get lost in each and every day. They are pools of chocolate that I dive into with no intent to ever leave them. They are what I look at when I am so painfully in love with him, and when I want him to understand each and every thing I am feeling in that very moment. 

His nose may look like any old nose, but it’s what my lips peck at when he is being the cutest™. It’s what I poke whenever he is being oblivious, and what I point out whenever he thinks he isn’t anybody special—nobody else has the same nose freckle as he does. 

His mouth may be what everybody else in the world has, but it’s special to me. It’s what I kiss whenever I’d like. It’s what I press my fingertip to when he won’t shut up, and it’s what can intoxicate me with only it’s touch to my own. 

Taehyung may seem to be any ordinary human, but he is my human. He comforts me when I’m sad. He makes me happy just for being there when I need him and he loves me unconditionally, no matter the situation.


	9. yoonjin-my caffeine

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue  
I can’t believe how  
in love I am with you

Your eyes are a dream,  
can I please just come clean  
I need you more than I need caffeine

Our eyes are brown,  
It’d make me frown  
If you weren’t the one wearing  
my other half’s crown

so please, will you  
take my hand in marriage  
to live our lives forever through  
and leave this ever moving drawbridge


	10. yoonjin-domestic life

I stood on the end of the shopping cart, giggling lightly. My eyes turned into soft crescents as I leaned forward into the half full cart. My boyfriend pushed the cart faster, causing my body to fall the rest of the way as he began laughing loudly. I pouted as I struggled to pull myself back out, slapping Seokjin’s arm. 

“You really should have seen that coming, Minnie.” Seokjin told me, chuckling. I continued to pout as I finally escaped from the food filled deathtrap. 

“Yea yea….” I replied, looking down embarrassed. 

I shuffled my way towards Seokjin as we travelled through the supermarket. Once I’d finally achieved my mission, I lightly brushed my arm with his hoping to grab his attention. I repeated this action several times before he finally gave in and interlocked his hand with my own. 

“You’re helpless, Min Yoongi.” Seokjin told me, bumping his shoulder with mine while we pushed the cart together. I nodded as I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled contently. We continued like this happily, grabbing the items from our pre-made grocery list—as well as a few items I begged Seokjin for. 

Once we’d finally finished getting all of the items, we approached the check out. We put the groceries on the counter for the cashier to scan. The young girl at the counter commented on our intertwined hands, asking if we were together. 

“Yea, why do you ask?” Seokjin asked the girl questioningly. 

“I think you two look really cute together. I actually have a girlfriend, I love how open you are; it’s really inspiring.” The girl said admiringly, smiling at the couple. 

“Oh, no problem. The best of wishes to you and your girlfriend.” Seokjin said, winking. The girl finished bagging the groceries with a blush covering her cheeks. 

“I hope I see you guys again soon~” The girl told them, waving as they walked through the automatic doors. 

“That girl was really nice, don’t you think?” Seokjin asked me, smiling at the previous encounter. 

“Yea, she seemed cool. We need to come here again soon.” I said, smiling along with my boyfriend. Then I grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes lovingly. “We really are cute together, aren’t we?”


	11. yoonseok-my human

I looked down at my assigned human thoughtfully, wondering what they were thinking about. I’d been assigned as Min Yoongi’s guardian angel 24 years ago today, and I still watch over him. All of his fellow humans believe he is a hard bad boy that doesn’t have any feelings but I know better. Min Yoongi is an ambitious little boy with many hopes and dreams and blocks people out so he can focus on his goals. 

I really wish he’d talk to all of the other humans who really care about him, but he is stuck on his dreams I guess. He is constantly hard on himself and doesn’t get any support or comfort from anybody. He’s recently been falling into a depressed state and I really want to just reach out and give him a hug; but that’s against the rules. 

Yoongi was currently crying silently to himself in the back of a coffee shop. He had his head in his arms that were crossed on the table. He just finished his last college class of the day and was overwhelmed with all the words that’d been said to him that day. I seriously considered giving those guys a serious beating. How dare they mess with my human? He doesn’t deserve this kind of slander. 

Only the other “bad boys” knew what Yoongi was really like. That’s why they began making fun of him. They found out that he wasn’t straight like the rest of them and turned on him. Only I know this but one of those supposed bad boys are gay; why are people such horrible beings. If only this world could be rid of all it’s evil. 

I decided to descend down from where I hovered, just where the ceiling began. I sat down across from Yoongi in the booth that went in a half circle around a small table. He began crying harder, likely because he remembered one of the many words that were said that hit him a little bit harder. 

As he continued crying I slowly continued to scoot closer and closer to my human until I wrapped my arms around him tightly. Although he wasn’t aware of my presence, I felt like his crying had began to slow and eventually turned into small sniffles. I smiled sadly, rubbing small circles onto his back before I decided it was time to go back to my original spot. 

Before I could go back to the area just below the beginning of the ceiling, I felt an unusual force hold me back. I quickly turned my head around to find that Yoongi grabbed my wrist desperately. 

“Please stay…” He spoke softly, tears welling in his eyes. I nodded in shock, as I was still confused how he could even see me. 

“You can see me?” I asked him, tilting my head. 

“Of course I can, why wouldn’t I be able to?” He asked matter of factly. 

“But, I’m just your guardian angel...how in hell can you see me?” I asked him, even more confused than I was. 

“I’ve always been able to see you, ever since you first gave me a hug. But for some reason I don’t remember anything from before then.” He said, as if this was obvious. 

“Oh...I understand now. Ever since I first came in contact with you, you could actually see me. Nothing in our rules ever said we couldn’t do this either. How didn’t they catch this sooner.” I thought out loud. I then stopped thinking and just sat all the way down giving Yoongi a very tight hug, happy that I could finally help keep this boy’s life in order more directly. 

“I love you, my guardian angel.” Yoongi told me as a single tear fell down his puffy and red cheeks. 

“Happy birthday, my one and only human.” I whispered softly, wiping the tear off of his face.


	12. taekook-a family christmas

“Eun-Jae, dinner’s ready!” Taehyung called for his daughter. He had to take care of her by himself for almost a year now. He had missed cuddling late into the night, and sleepy kisses when he couldn’t fall asleep but he’d gotten used to it over time. He had gotten used to tucking his daughter in by himself and reading her old stories that were read to him many years ago. 

Although he had missed his husband, he distracted himself by hanging out with his best friend Jimin. Jimin had been the greatest friend he could ever ask for, but he could never replace his husband, Jeongguk. Jeongguk had decided to enlist, it was hard for him to say goodbye but it was for the best. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I’m hungry, I’m hungry!” Eun-Jae exclaimed, grabbing onto Taehyung’s pant leg and tugging on it hurriedly. This knocked Taehyung out of his thoughts and he smiled lovingly. 

“Ok sweetie! I’m getting it, I’m getting it!” Taehyung spoke, scooping the japchae noodles onto two glass plates he had set up on the table earlier.

“Ooooohh, yummy! I love japchae, it’s my favorite!” Eun-Jae squealed, as she sat across from her father. Taehyung shook his head and chuckled at his daughter, ‘she is so childish sometimes.’

As they continued eating, there was a playful, yet loud knock on the door. Wittle baby Eun-Jae got up and reached for the doorknob. “Hewwo? Who is it?” Eun-Jae asked as she slowly opened the door, Taehyung putting his hands on her shoulders. Who they saw surprised them, Taehyung stood there with his mouth hanging open. While Taehyung was still in shock, Eun-Jae squealed happily and ran over hang onto the man’s legs. 

“Daddy, I missed you so much~” Eun-Jae said as she was picked up by the one, the only Kim Jeongguk. 

“I missed you too, my little jellybean~” Jeongguk said, as he spun the little girl around in his arms. Once the girl was all tired out, he put her down and kissed her forehead gently. 

“Kookie, how are you here? I thought you still had another two months until you could visit.” He said as he gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“I have my ways. I’d do anything for my beautiful angel~” Jeongguk said as he stroked his husband’s cheek softly. 

“I love you so much, you know that right?” Taehyung told him, with a look of pure love and admiration on his face. 

“Of course I do, that’s why you married me~” Jeongguk said knowingly. 

“Would you like some food? When you knocked we were just finishing up.” Taehyung asked him, worried he hadn’t eaten anything on his way here. 

“No thanks angel, don’t worry I ate something on the plane.” Jeongguk said, as he started walking towards the living room couch. 

“Let’s watch a movie!” Taehyung exclaimed, wanting to spend time with his lovely husband. 

“Ok, you can choose. I’m fine with anything you want to watch, as long I I get to watch it with you~” Jeongguk told him, a big smile on his face. 

\--The Next Afternoon--

“It’s Christmas Eve, are you excited Eun-Jae?” Jeongguk asked his daughter, getting ready to go to the local mall. 

“Of course I am! You’ll love what I made for you!” Eun-Jae said with a giggle. 

“Oh, you didn’t need to make me anything! Just me being able to see you is enough Eun-Jae~” Jeongguk told the little girl, squishing her chubby cheeks. 

“Nuh-uh! You just have to wait and see what I made~” Eun-Jae scolded him, with a small smirk on her face. 

“Whatever you say, jellybean~ I’m going to go to the mall, you better be good for your father.” Jeongguk told her as he pulled his jacket on. 

Jeongguk drove to the mall in silence, but his mind was swirling with what all he would buy for his jellybean. He arrived and rushed into the mall, to find that it had been full of hundreds of last-minute Christmas shoppers like himself. He approached a store that was filled with all kinds of random plushies and toys. 

‘Hm...what would Eun-Jae want?’ he thought to himself. He walked through the different aisles filled with toys as he found a section specifically for animal-themed toys. He knew that he had gone to the right place as he remembered what his daughter’s room had looked like. Him and Taehyung had always spoiled their child, but besides each other she was all they had. 

He always remembered telling her a funny greek fairy tale that he himself had been told as a kid. The fairy tale had been called “The Fox and the Crow”, and it had taught him various things (one being don’t trust strange foxes). But for some reason, Eun-Jae had always been on the foxes side and she had debated with Jeongguk about it many times. She would often say that the fox was probably starving, and would’ve died if he hadn’t gotten the cheese. He picked up a small, cute looking fox plushie and sighed happily as he walked towards the front counter. 

\--Christmas Morning--

Eun-Jae woke up early the next morning, excited to find out what presents she had gotten. She ran into her parents room as fast as she possibly could and jumped onto Jeongguk, knocking him out of a deep sleep. “What do you want, Eun-Jae, daddy is tired.” Jeongguk asked her, forgetting about what day it was. 

“It’s Christmas, let’s open our presents daddy!” Eun-Jae said as she jumped onto Taehyung as well. 

Once Jeongguk and Taehyung had fully woken up, they followed Eun-Jae out to where they had a Christmas tree with several different presents under it. They let Eun-Jae open her presents first, since she had been waiting (somewhat) patiently. They had most presents labeled that they were from Santa, but they each had one that had their own names on them that was more meaningful. She chose to open the larger one, that happened to be Jeongguk’s present. 

She ripped the wrapping paper off and when she saw the fox plushie, she wrapped it up in a big hug and ran over to her father happily. “Thank you so much daddy, I love it!” she told him. 

“That’s good, I thought you might’ve changed your mind while I was away.” he told her jokingly. 

“Of course not daddy, he really did deserve that food!” Eun-Jae told her father, petting the fox plushie. 

“I know, I know…” Jeongguk said, sighing in defeat. 

“Time for my present, jellybean!” Taehyung exclaimed, his childish side showing a bit too much. 

She hurried over and grabbed the present he had been holding patiently (definitely not patiently). “What is it?” she asked, shaking the small box beside her ear. 

“I don’t know, just open it.” Taehyung told the girl, smiling from ear to ear. She did as she was told and unwrapped it quickly, slowly opening the small case. 

“Oh look, daddy it’s a necklace! Put it on me, put it on me!” Eun-Jae said as she turned towards Jeongguk. He grabbed the necklace and gently put it around his daughter’s neck. The necklace had a small heart, but carved into the back was the day that her father had been enlisted.


	13. taekook-dog park

I sat on the park bench in the middle of a dog park, sadly looking at the variety of puppies. The big, the little, the short, the tall, the fluffy, and the short haired. I had always been a dog person for my whole life, they were definitely a man’s best friend in my case. 

Yet, I hadn’t owned a dog in such a long time. Ever since my family dog died years ago. I’d always been scared of losing this dog too and didn’t want to go through the same thing all over again. I believed it was for the best and would settle for frequent visits to the dog park and petting every dog I ever approached while walking around my town. 

But in reality; this was never enough. I craved the strong bond between man and dog. Only one you could experience through a pet and it’s owner, it was eternal. I used to have a relatively large golden retriever named Bomi, that was mostly short-haired but was very soft. 

All of my good memories involved Bomi, she was always there for me and seemed to understand how I felt all the time. Like at one of my birthday parties we decided to have outside she jumped onto our poorly set up table and began eating the cake. At the time I may have been a litte annoyed not being able to eat any cake but seeing her whole face covered in blue icing really made it so much more enjoyable. 

I was dragged out of my thoughts as a young boy probably in her early twenties came up to me, holding a fluffy pomeranian puppy in one of his hands. “Hey, are you okay? You seem sad?” The attractive boy asked him with a concerned look. 

“Well...not really. I’m just remembering my old family dog. She was so nice but she left so soon. I’ve felt so lonely ever since.” I told him, tears welling up in my eyes. He sat down on the bench beside me, placing him arm around my shoulder. 

“I’m sure it was her time. She’s probably looking down on you from doggy heaven right now, wishing you would cheer up.” The boy told me, rubbing circles onto my back comfortingly. 

“Thank you,...what is your name? I’m Taehyung,” I asked, realizing I had never caught his name. 

“Oh, it’s Jungkook. Here, let me give you my number.” Jungkook offered, reaching his hand out towards the phone I held in my hand. I gave it to him, wondering why he was being so nice to me. I was just some random stranger in the dog park and he worried enough about me to ask if I was okay. 

“You don’t need to be alone anymore! Me and my puppy here will be here for you as long as you’ll let us.” Jungkook replied happily, his eyes turning into soft crescents. 

I gave him a tight hug, letting tears fall from my face in haste. “Thank you Jungkook,”


	14. yoonseok-late night texts

Hey-hoseok

F**k off-yoongi

Why do you treat me like this?? I don’t deserve this kind of slander-hoseok

Because…...it’s fun-yoongi

Why do you get a kick out of my pain and suffering?-hoseok

I’ve got nothing better to do-yoongi

Well you’ve got me,,-hoseok

Did you? Oh.-yoongi

The offer stays standing-hoseok

Well.-yoongi

Well?-hoseok

I’ll be there in 5-yoongi


	15. jihope-my arcadia (pt.1)

I walked through the seemingly endless forest, deep in thought. I admired the way the leaves on the trees flowed so naturally in the light breeze. I was quite the opposite in the breeze of life; a complete and total mess. I crumbled under any and all pressure put on me, I craved to be completely at ease and live fully in the moment. 

I tried my best to seem that way around my friends; and they believed my act. I’m the only one aware of my crippling anxiety and depression and I struggled in trying to help myself. I thought that I should try to just be completely and totally alone; it was my final attempt at preserving my lonely and pitiful life. 

I drifted out of my thoughts when I stumbled upon a mysterious clearing in the trees. It looked to inhabit an unusually large lake. As I drew closer to the body of water, it contained more than just regular water; it held hundreds of humans. 

These humans looked normal, but they moved like mermaids in the water so easily. They looked like they were the leaves of the water, gracefully flowing through what looked to be empty space. One of these “mermaids” with dark silver hair came gliding up to the surface, curious of the human, me, looking into the water in shock. 

“Hello adventurer! How have you stumbled upon our humble abode?” The beautiful stranger asked me.

“I’m not sure…” I replied, asking myself the same question.

“Jump in, follow me~” the handsome man offered, his hand reaching towards me. I did as he said, grabbing his hand curiously. He dove deep into the water, dragging me behind him. I held my breath, wondering what the hell this guy was doing. 

“Oh yeah.” He said, turning back to me. Then, before I realised it, the handsome stranger’s lips were on mine. It felt like pure magic, but then I realised my lungs filled with an abundance of oxygen. I gasped, then realized that I no longer required to hold my breath desperately. I breathed in, giving the angelic mermaid boy a questionable stare. 

“Don’t give me that look, I know you liked it.” The man told me, giving me a flirty smirk. I blushed a dark shade of red, avoiding eye contact. 

“Well...that’s not a lie. But, did you really have to do that?” I asked, still avoiding eye contact as I confessed the blatant truth. 

“Nope. There are plenty of other ways I could’ve done it. I just really wanted to see what you’d do.” The boy said, shrugging his shoulders. “Oh, and by the way. The name’s Jimin.” 

“Of course there were…” I said under my breath, “I’m Hoseok.” 

“C’mon Hoseok, let’s get down where everybody else is waiting.” Jimin said playfully, grabbing my hand. ‘This’ll be interesting’ I thought, swimming hastily beside my newfound friend.


	16. yoongi-heartbreak

“I just—I like him so much…” I said, sobbing into my hands defeatedly. “I really thought I might’ve had a chance with him, Tae. I really did.” 

“Yea, I know. It must really hurt.” Taehyung told me comfortingly, dragging me into a tight hug. I inhaled his calming scent, trying to escape my overwhelming thoughts and feelings. ‘It is so hard.’ I thought to myself, shaking my head into Taehyung’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe how hard I fell. It hurts so bad,” I said, talking to myself out loud. I sniffled, tears continuing to fall rapidly down my cheeks. I want to just move on so badly but I can’t. A little part of me still hopes he might have the slightest amount of feelings towards me. Yet, I know that there’s no chance and I should just give up entirely. 

“I’d love to just throw all of this weight off of my shoulders and tell him everything. To finally get it through to myself, there’s no way in hell he would ever like somebody like me.” I thought out loud, chuckling sadly as tears began welling in my eyes for the second time tonight. 

“Stop telling yourself that. He’d be lucky, anybody would be lucky to have someone like you Yoongi. And if he can’t see that, then he doesn’t deserve you. You’re way too good for him.” Taehyung told me, waving his arms around dramatically. I nodded sadly, knowing he was probably right. 

Yet my heart still yearned for him, all of him. To be in his arms through the night. To be what he thinks about both right when he wakes up and when he falls asleep. To be who he wants to be with for the rest of his life. To be the one there for him both at his lowest and his highest points. But I pushed all of those thoughts to the back of my mind, and lived on.


	17. jihope-my arcadia (pt.2) —end

I glanced down at me and Jimin’s intertwined hands and smiled happily. I had never seen this boy in my life as of 10 minutes ago but it felt like we’ve known each other for a lifetime. 

We swam for a few more minutes as I appreciated the beautiful scenery. From the surface it may look like any normal lake, but under that it was like a whole ocean. It was very large and had many colorful plants and sea creatures flowing through the water. 

Once we arrived at the bottom of the lake where all of the fellow “lake people” lived, he showed me around happily. I loved meeting all of these new people who I could just start out new with, there were no bad impressions previously pushed onto them and I could show them exactly what I was like. 

Finally Jimin and I arrived at his house. It was quite small, but the perfect size for just one person to live with the occasional visitor or two. I personally fell in love with it; he had simple yet aesthetically pleasing decor all around it. It was of course very ocean and sea inspired but it still had some more modern additions. 

As I was intensely focused on the house, he snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I turned to face him as he tucked his head into the crook of my neck. 

I suddenly came up with an idea so I followed through almost immediately with it. I grabbed his legs and let him hang onto me; I swam fast around his house as he squealed and begged for me to put him down. I refused and after a while he finally gave in and began giggling. 

Once I set him down, he turned me around and pecked my lips. My mouth opened due the surprise I was given. 

“Careful, you don’t want to swallow any tadpoles sweetie~” Jimin said teasingly, closing my mouth with his hand. I slapped his hand disapprovingly, but continued to blush at his action. 

This may be a completely foreign experience to me but it was amazing. I never felt so open and happy. I felt like I could really be myself with Jimin. I might still have my whole life at home but I think I could get used to coming to visit Jimin more often. I might even be able to bring him to my home one day; but I’d hate to do that to him. 

It really is amazing to have somewhere, someone even, to be able to escape to. To be able to leave all your worries behind and just be completely at ease. There’s nothing that could be better than that lake. Or as I like to call it, my Arcadia.


	18. jinmin-the antique shop

We walked hand in hand down the sidewalk as people passed by us. We were in our own little world with each other as we headed towards an antique shop. It wasn’t very well known to many locals but that’s why we liked it. We’d grown to become friends with the shop owner after visiting on so many occasions. 

I smiled down at our interlocked hands and swung them between us happily. Seokjin looked up at me, sharing my happiness as his face lit up. We turned a corner together, coming up to the small antique store with a small sign that read open. 

We walked around aimlessly, searching for something that may suit our home. I gave Seokjin a back hug as he searched the shelves for anything of our interests. He leaned into my hold as he continued looking at the full shelves. 

As something caught my eye a few feet away, I began walking towards the small object. I left my hand resting on Jin’s shoulder while I reached for a small bracket clock on the 2nd shelf from the top. I spun it around, looking at the carving etched into the wood carefully. It was perfect for the mantel of our fireplace on the corner, along with the rest of our random knick knacks. 

“Hey Jinnie, look at this.” I called, reaching the clock towards his grasp. He grabbed the antique clock in his hands, looking over it curiously. 

He nodded affirmatively as he spoke, “I love it, it’d be perfect for our mantel!” 

“I know, that’s what I was thinking.” I told him taking the clock to the owner and cashier of the store. The man cashed us out, and gave us our receipt after we payed. 

We walked out of the small shop and walked back home to where we completed our search for mantel decor. And so, I pecked my boyfriend on the cheek as we held each other in our arms, relishing in our amazing decorating skills.


	19. vmin-my dying words (pt.2) —end

I arrived at my boyfriend’s house after school, wanting to find out why he hadn’t came to school that day. I unlocked the door and entered the house sneakily, wanting to surprise Jimin. I crawled silently up the staircase and knocked on his bedroom door, waiting for him to answer. 

After he didn’t answer for a few seconds, I assumed he was sleeping and didn’t hear my knocks on the door. I let myself into the familiar bedroom, realising he was nowhere to be found. I looked around, noticing a piece of paper lying on his desk. I walked towards the desk and grabbed the paper, assuming it had been a note to tell him why he wasn’t home. But as I continued reading, I realised it was quite different from that. 

It was a suicide note he left. 

As I continued to read through it I began shaking, tears starting to fall down my face. I shook my head, telling myself that this was all some sick joke and he would jump out of the closet yelling ‘tricked you!’ But once I reached the end of the note, I was sobbing uncontrollably and there was no Jimin to be found. 

I hurriedly ran to to bathroom that was right next door to his room and opened it. What I saw would end up scarring me for the rest of my life. It was on the white tile floor where my boyfriend’s lifeless body lie, covered in his own blood. I kneeled down on the floor, sobbing even harder than before while I grabbed at his body desperately. 

I ended up calling an ambulance from my phone once I calmed down that night. Turns out he was definitely gone, it really got to me. I seriously considered joining him but I remembered what he said in his note. He will still be there with me and that I need to move on. 

I never did find anybody to replace him but I found some amazing friends to help me in my process of recovery. Every time I walked down the sidewalk, I remembered that he was right there with me. I found it much harder to fall asleep at night but imagining that he was beside me really made it that much easier. I miss him but I know that he’s with me, happy that I’m able to take that long journey to move on but never forget.


	20. taekook-cute texts

Taeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-jk

Yes jungkook?-th

I dont feel good ;-;-jk

Oh noo babyy-th

Come give me cuddles,,-jk

I’ll bring extra blankets, snacks, tissues, and movies. Anything else?-th

Don’t forget to bring my boyfriend!-jk

Oh hold on, let me go inside. I think I forgot him in the closet-th

Sureeeeeee tae, whatever. Just be here soon.-jk

I’m on my way now, see you soon~ xx-th


End file.
